This invention relates to a wiring duct unit and particularly to such a unit for wiring in a building structure.
Electric wiring of building structures for distribution of electric power generally requires specially insulated wires and/or passing of the insulated wires through a suitable protective conduit. The wiring system is generally enclosed within the wall structure between suitable outlet and power connections. In the addition and revising of the wiring systems within a structure, it is advantageous to permit the wall mounting of the wires in order to avoid the necessity for passing the wires through the wall structures. However, the wiring is then exposed. In many instances, the conventional wiring is not esthetically acceptable. In addition, the exposed wiring may not meet code requirements established by various governmental agencies. A typical example of an insulation where an external wall mounted wiring system may be desirable is the installation of computer terminals, in-house telephone systems, lighting units, additional outlets and smoke alarms in a building structure. Various computer systems which are widely used in building structures require low voltage wiring interconnecting the several components of the system. For example, a centralized computer system requires linking of CRT terminals at various work stations to a computer main frame, located elsewhere in the building. In such applications, low voltage wiring is often run along the walls of the building between the several components. The wiring system may have to extend around corner portions of the various wall structures. Generally, the wiring is advantageously, if not required by code, to be mounted within a suitable protective enclosure.
Various prior art patents have disclosed wall mounted enclosures. The enclosures are generally constructed as elongated tubular members having an outer releasable cover to permit access for the application and servicing of the wires within the enclosure.
Although various wall mounted wiring enclosures have been suggested and various forms are commercially available, the systems are generally relatively expensive and/or present some difficulty with respect to application. Further, enclosures of a less costly variety are not particularly adapted to application within a building structure where the esthetic appearance is of significance such as a home, office building and the like.
There is therefore a continuing need and demand for a wiring enclosure which can be provided at a reasonable cost and which permits the convenient and ready application to the interior of the structure. The device should of course provide an esthetically pleasing enclosure for those special applications.